Young At Heart
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Ultra Magnus has just arrived at the Autobots’ newest base. But lately, he’s been feeling himesick and hasn’t changed his moodiness. It’s up to two younglings to brighten the mood of this tough stubborn mech. A brithday present to my good friend EmeraldMoonGreen.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**A very special birthday story to a very special friend of mine, EmeraldMoonGreen. Happy Birthday! Hope you love this!**

**Young At Heart**

It was a very special day in the Autobots' new base, mostly for Optimus Prime. His former commanding officer, Ultra Magnus, had just arrived from his long perilous journey through space.

After dealing with so many forlorn events like losing the base, splitting up the Autobot team, and nearly losing his life, seeing the familiar face of Ultra Magnus raised Optimus' spirits again.

For the next few days, the team welcomed Magnus and helped him get comfortable in their new base. And throughout his short time alongside the Autobots, he proved to be a very amazing and helpful fighter.

But if there was something else that everyone noticed, it was his bitter mood that he always had even when he wasn't fighting Cons.

Turns out, Magnus actually had a much harder time getting settled and used to Earth. Transitioning from Cybertron to this new foreign planet, Earth, wasn't as easy as he had expected.

The worst part about being on this new planet was the fact that Magnus had to be in his vehicle mode more often. The team already explained to him that he couldn't reveal himself to any humans or else their cover and their mission would be blown.

Despite agreeing to those terms, Ultra Magnus still didn't see why they had to fight and protect these puny Earthlings. Why were they fighting for them anyway? Why couldn't they defend their own planet? And why couldn't they just be accepted by these humans?

Everything seemed miserable on this new planet and base for Magnus. But this was his new home for now so he figured he might as well get used to it.

But even as time went on, Magnus still couldn't adjust to this new place. It seemed like everyone around him knew what to do except him. And despite being surrounded by the familiar Autobots that he got to know back on Cybertron, he still felt like he was alone.

And worse, he didn't know that his downcast mood was starting to take a toll on everyone around him. It came to a point where he couldn't get along with the team anymore, especially with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. They got affected the hardest.

Whenever Magnus caught them messing around or playing with each other, he would scold them for not taking their roles as Autobots seriously. Hearing that would make the two younglings look at each other and wonder, "what's his problem?"

It soon started to bother them. Now it felt like they couldn't even be themselves in the base because of Ultra Magnus. It felt like he didn't like how they enjoyed to play like younglings.

So later that day, while everyone else was conversing with each other or helping Magnus get settled in his new berthroom, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were hanging out in Bee's new room. They were huddled together under the blanket fort that Smokey put together for them.

_"Um...I'm not sure we needed a fort, Smokey," _Bee beeped to his Autobot friend. Even though the two weren't related, they had a very close sibling-like bond, and liked to think of each other as brothers. _"It's not like we're hiding from anyone."_

"Bee, we technically _are _hiding from someone," Smokescreen corrected. "We're avoiding Ultra Magnus, remember? Ever since he landed on Earth and joined the team, he's been giving off bad vibes to everyone. Including us. I feel like he hates us."

_"Oh c'mon. I don't think he _hates _us. I think he just believes that we're immature for our age."_

"Still, that's no reason to act meaner than Ratchet," Smokey said, folding his arms in a pout. "And I hate the fact that he gets to boss us around like if he's Optimus. And that he nitpicks every little thing you do. It's like everything we do ticks him off."

_"I guess he is kinda mean," _Bumblebee quietly agreed. _"But maybe it's cause it's his first time here on Earth. I mean, it's a new place after all and it must be hard for him to suddenly come to a foreign planet."_

"But is that any reason to be acting like a jerk face to everyone?"

_"Well...no, but I'm sure he'll drop the act once he gets used to this new place. And us." _Bee tried to sound optimistic. He remembered how Optimus once said that everyone has the capacity to change their negativity, no matter how bad it is.

"I doubt it," said Smokescreen, turning his helm away. After a brief pause, he said, "You know, he took your little plushie away."

Bee's optics widened in horror. _"He _what_?!" _Smokey nodded. _"No. That's...I-It can't be true! He stole Cyber Kitty?"_

"Yup. He said it was 'unnecessary for a grown mech to carry such a childish item'. Blah, blah, blah," Smokey said while making air quotes. "But calm down, Bee. I was able to steal him back. See?" He handed the little scout his beloved plush toy.

_"Oh thank you, Smokey!" _Bee happily took his plush kitty, and hugged it tightly. Then he suddenly frowned. _"Magnus...I've been fighting alongside him for a few days now, and recently thought he was a great commander. But I know realize that he's a great, big jerk!"_

"See what I mean?" said Smokescreen. "That Bot just doesn't like anyone."

_"Well...maybe it's not that," _said Bee, changing his mood. _"Maybe...Maybe he's just homesick or something."_

Smokey thought about that possibility for a moment. "What makes you say that?"

_"It's like you, for example. You said when you first came here, you were homesick and had a hard time getting used to everything and everybody. So maybe that's what it is with Magnus."_

"Huh. Maybe you're right. I never thought of it that way."

Bee nodded. _"The poor Bot probably needs a little help getting used to this new atmosphere."_

"And maybe a little help to lighten up more," Smokescreen added. "Is it just me, or does Magnus seem more serious than Optimus and Ratchet combined?"

Bumblebee nodded. _"I agree. I mean, even Optimus isn't so serious all the time. He likes to loosen up and have fun once in a while."_

"Why can't Magnus just understand that?"

_"I told you, it's probably 'cause he's homesick."_

Smokey suddenly grinned. "What do you say we... help him out?"

_"Help him out how?"_

"You know, help him get used to this place and learn to loosen up a bit."

Bee suddenly caught on, but then frowned. _"Wait...How exactly are we going to do that?"_

Smokescreen grinned again. "I've got some ideas."

**The next day**

So far, everything was going according to plan. The previous evening, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen convinced Optimus to let Ultra Magnus have the rest of the day off so they could help him feel more at ease and get to know him better. They were glad that Prime agreed to their plan, and couldn't wait the following morning.

So the next morning, both younglings searched for Magnus so they could put their plan into action. The commanding Autobot was currently refueling in the refuel lounge, and he seems to be in a gloomy mood.

He sighed to himself as he was alone in the lounge. So many things were racing through his mind processor. He wasn't sure he could handle this new place.

_'This is nothing like Cybertron,' _he thought to himself. _'How can everyone be so accustomed to it, and pretend like everything's fine when there's a war going on?'_

He suddenly noticed from the corner of his optic that the two Autobot younglings were approaching him. "Is there something you need?" he asked without turning around.

At first, the two were hesitant to say. But finally, Smokescreen spoke up. "Actually, um...we've been kinda noticing how lately, you've been acting all...glum with everyone and everything." And then realizing that he was speaking to a commanding officer, Smokey quickly replied with "Sir".

Magnus paused for a moment. He knew what the young bot was saying was true, but he never thought it would affect anyone. He didn't even think anyone noticed since he thought he had his emotions under control. "Does it show?" Both bots nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus stood up and faced the two young Autobots. Right away, they thought they made Ultra Magnus more upset by pointing out his bad mood.

Thinking they were now in trouble, Bumblebee hid behind Smokescreen and nervously squeaked, _"Please don't hurt me! S-Sir!"_

Magnus just shook his helm with a light chuckle. The recent time they spent with him already made them believe that he was a strict mean Bot. But in reality, under that tough armor, he had a more softer side that he rarely showed.

"Relax, you two," he said. "I know what you said is true, and I'm not mad for that. It's just been a little rough for me lately adjusting to this new planet and all."

_"Is it because you're...you're feeling homesick?"_

Magnus paused again before answering, "To be honest...yes."

Smokey gave him a sad smile. "It's okay, Ultra Mag—I mean...sir."

The commanding officer held up a hand. "You don't have to address me as sir all the time, young one. Just Magnus is fine."

Smokescreen nodded. "Okay then..._Magnus. _I know how it feels to be homesick 'cause that was me, too. And I also had trouble getting along with everyone the first few days I was here." He glanced at Bumblebee. "Even with Bee."

The little scout let out a clicking chuckle. _"I remember this one time I was walking down the hall, whisling, and then Smokey passed by and told me to shut up!"_

Smokescreen laughed, remembering that time. Magnus smiled a little as the two shared a moment together. "The point is, I eventually got used to this place and learned to love everyone on this team because they all made me feel welcomed. And they made me feel like I belonged to this team...no matter how many times I would mess up or do something wrong. And...no matter how many times I pushed everyone away, they would always be there for me and pull me back to where I belonged."

Ultra Magnus was touched at such inspiring and charismatic words that were coming from this young bot. But he could greatly relate to Smokescreen's words, and carefully listening to everything the young Autobot said made him reevaluate his recent behavior.

_"Everyone has their challenges, Magnus," _Bee piped up as he saw the Autobot commander was in deep thought. _"But pushing everyone away when your dealing with a personal obstacle won't help or solve anything. It'll just tie you down even more. Believe me, I know."_

"And remember, Magnus," said Smokey. "We're always here for you. Us included. So never feel alone 'cause you never are. And even when you think you are, just remember that you still have yourteam to catch you when you fall. Especially Optimus."

Magnus surprised the two younglings by petting and rubbing their helms. "Thank you...to both of you. Hearing your kind words made me realize that I was indeed pushing you all away. I suppose I needed to hear that to bring me back to the reality that I am, in fact, not alone. I may not be back on Cybertron anymore, but home isn't a place on a map. Home is where you are surrounded by Bots who care for you, just like the two of you."

This time, it was both young bots who surprised Ultra Magnus by nearly tackling him with a huge hug. Magnus had never recieved comforting affection like this, but he liked this new warm feeling in his spark. He hugged the two bots back, and smiled when he felt them snuggle and nuzzle against his armor.

After the hug, Smokey asked, "Just one more thing."

"Yes?" Magnus asked.

Smokescreen chuckled nervously. "Um, don't take this the wrong way or get offended, but...we also noticed that you're kinda...stiff."

Magnus was confused. "Stiff? You mean as in my posture? I always thought my back was erect." The young Autobots had to hold back a laugh at Magnus' misunderstanding.

_"No, no, not like that," _said Bee. _"What we mean is that you seem so serious all the time. Like you never wanna lighten up, have fun, or anything."_

Now Ultra Magnus understood. "Oh I see. But I am an Autobot commanding officer. I do not really have the time to have fun or whatever it is you young Bots do."

"Well have you noticed Optimus?" Smokey pointed out.

"What about him?"

"He's the Autobots' mighty leader, and even he loosens up every now and then. You'd be surprised at the fun side Optimus has."

_"Oh yeah," _Bumblebee beeped in agreement. _"He mostly likes to play silly games with us, and they all end up in the same way!"_

"Really?" Magnus asked in disbelief. How could Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, possibly have the audacity to play around with these younglings? He was a leader, not a playmate. Ultra Magnus couldn't believe it.

Magnus got so lost in these thoughts that he didn't realize that Smokescreen was still speaking to him. He blinked, snapping back to reality. "What was that?"

"I said," Smokey repeated himself. "Even Ratchet himself said that it's physically and mentally healthy for a Bot to lighten up often. And now, we wanna show you how it's done. And plus, this could also help you feel more at ease here and brighten your mood a bit more."

"Well...all right. But how exactly is that supposed to work?"

Smokescreen and Bumblebee grinned. Then Bee took his hand. _"Just follow us."_

Magnus didn't know what these two were getting at, but he just went along with it. He let them lead him to the new training hall, where it was currently empty. He was confused at first as to why they had to bring him to the training hall to teach him how to loosen up. "What are we doing here?"

"To help you learn how to have fun, remember?" said Smokescreen. "And here's how you do it." He motioned for Magnus to lean down so he could whisper, "Watch this. I'm gonna show you how to take down a baby youngling."

When Bee wasn't looking, Smokey crept up to him and suddenly tackled him to the ground. Bumblebee yelped and then giggled as he tried to push Smokescreen off of him.

Magnus couldn't help but smile warmly at the two younglings that were play fighting like two little puppies. Seeing them play with each other made him forget his homesickness. And it certainly brightened up his mood, two.

He smiled even wider and chuckled when the play fight quickly turned into a tickle fight. Smokescreen had Bumblebee in hysterics as he tickled under his arm joints and stomach at the same time.

Hearing Bee's adorable clicks and chirps of laughter made him sound like a sparkling. It was such an adorable sight for Ultra Magnus to see, and it warmed his spark to the core.

"See?" Smokey said over the sound of Bee's laughter. "I told you it's easy to take down a little sparkling like Bee here."

_"AAAAHHH! SMOKEY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I'M NO-HO-HO-HOT A SPARKLING! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"Of course he is. Don't believe what he says, Magnus. I think we can all agree that Bee here is the cutest little sparkling in all of Cybertron."

_"S-STOP SAYING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT, YOU JERK!"_

"Did you hear that?" Smokescreen said. "I don't know about you, but you wouldn't let anyone talk to you like that, right?"

"Absolutely not," Magnus answered.

"Which reminds me...do you want to help me punish my little baby brother here?"

Bee's optics widened. _"Wait, no! No don't!"_

Magnus chuckled. "Of course I'll help. What would you want me to do?"

Smokey smirked at the nervously squirming little scout. "Do me a favor and hold his arms up for me, okay?"

_"No, no, no, no, no! Please, Magnus! Don't!"_

The Autobot commander just ignored him, grabbed his wrists, and secured them above the scout's helm. "In case you've forgotten, you did insult Smokescreen. And that was very rude, little one."

Before Bee could answer, he shrieked and laughed hysterically as Smokey attacked his underarms with rapidly moving fingers.

_"AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! SMOKEY NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

Right after Smokescreen finally made the little scout beg for mercy, Bumblebee convinced Magnus to help him get back at Smokey for revenge. And this time, it was Smokey who panicked and even tried to run away. But Ultra Magnus was quick enough to catch the runaway youngling.

"No wait!" Smokey said, as his wrists were now pinned above his helm. "I'm sorry, Bee! Okay? Just leave me alone!"

Magnus chuckled as he saw how panicked Smokescreen looked and sounded. Now the tables were turned against him! He made sure to hold Smokey's wrists nice and tight over his helm so Bee could attack his arm joints with vigorous tickles now.

And this time, Magnus got to hear Smokescreen's own adorable laughter and high-pitched shrieks. "AAAAHHH! BEE! BEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I'M SERIOUS BEE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

For nearly ten long minutes, Bumblebee tickled Smokescreen to tears. He finally stopped once he saw Smokey crying laughter, and squeaking out that his tummy was starting to hurt.

Once he finally released Smokescreen's wrists, Magnus suddenly backed away when Bee tried to tickle him back. He pushed the little scout's hands away every time he tried to get close to tickle his sides or stomach.

_"Aw c'mon," _Bee said as Magnus pushed his hands away again. _"Don't you want to play this game, too?"_

"Not really," Magnus answered as he scooted back. "It may seem fun for you, but it doesn't look so amusing to me."

"Why not?" Smokescreen asked with a smirk. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" The Autobot commander said with a scoff. "Of course not.

Both younglings shot each other mischievous looks, which made Magnus even more nervous. Smokey spoke up. "Then you wouldn't be scared if we did...this!"

They both lunged at Ultra Magnus, who yelped and attempted to run. He didn't get far when Bumblebee suddenly wrapped his arms around his ankles, and tripped him to the floor.

Magnus yelped again and fell to the floor on his chest. Before he could even get up, he felt heavy weight on his lower back and then a pair of sneaky hands slip under his arms.

He right away tensed up and suddenly felt a strange feeling. A feeling that he never felt before. The sudden urge to laugh.

And that reaction couldn't be controlled. It was an involuntary response that caused Magnus to burst out laughing right away. "AH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP NO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOI-HI-HI-HI-HING?!"

Both younglings giggled mischievously. They never heard Ultra Magnus laugh so carefree and happy before. And hearing his laugh made them want to continue.

But since Magnus had never been tickle before, his reactions were unpredictable. He somehow managed to throw Smokescreen off his back despite already laughing hard.

But his moment of relief didn't last long when he suddenly rolled on his back, exposing more of his sensitive spots. Smokey and Bee already knew what to do so they right away attacked; Smokescreen tickling under his arms again while Bumblebee now tickled his belly.

Now having two ticklish spots being tickled simultaneously made Magnus laugh even harder. He had no idea he was ticklish. And worse, he didn't know how the younglings knew that he was ticklish in these certain spots.

He desperately wanted to pull his arms down to protect his stomach, but they were glued to his sides with Smokey's still wiggling fingers against him. It seemed like his body was so confused on what to protect and do. All he knew how to do in the heat of the moment was just to laugh.

"STOP! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I'M SERIOUS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I COMMA-HA-HA-HA-HAND YOU BOTH TO STO-HO-HO-HOP! RIGHT NA-HA-HA-HA-HOW!"

_"You're not our leader!" _Bee playfully challenged. _"So you can't command us to do something!"_

"Yeah!" Smokey agreed, wiggling his fingers faster and making Magnus let out a funny sounding shriek. "And if you want us to stop, you have to fight back!"

Hearing that, Magnus attempted to lift his arms up and try to tickle one of the younglings back. But that was a mistake since he also opened his arms up more for Smokey to slip his fingers through.

_"Ha-ha! He can't even fight back!" _Bumblebee teased.

"Nope. And he never will!"

Magnus somehow gained the strength to push Smokescreen off of him when he heard what he said. He'll never be able to fight back? He was about to prove him wrong!

_"Woah," _Bee said as his optics widened in surprise. He stopped his tickling fun. _"He actually managed to free himself. Not even Optimus was able to do that so quick."_

"Not capable of fighting back, huh?" Magnus said as he sat up. "Well now let me show you how an Autobot commander fights back!"

With squeaks of fear, Smokescreen and Bumblebee made a run for it. Magnus right away chased after Bee first and managed to catch him quickly. He gently sat on top of the little scout's legs, and smiled when Bee started squirming and giggling in anticipation.

"Why are you laughing, little Bot? I haven't even touched you yet! But since you seem to be so excited for me to start, I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Bee screeched with laughter when Magnus slip his hands under his arms and wiggled his fingers mercilessly. _"AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO WAIT! STOP! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"_

"I thought you wanted me to fight back," Magnus said over Bumblebee's adorable sparkling chirps and squeals of laughter.

_"I-I WAS KIDDI-HI-HI-HI-HING! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"So you were _lying? _You dare lie to an Autobot commanding officer?!"

Before Bee could answer, he shrieked with hysterics as Magnus tickle attacked his tummy. He shrieked even louder when he felt his stomach plating patterns being softly traced.

"I've noticed that Smokescreen did this to you before. And if I remember correctly, there was one particular spot that seems to drive little sparklings crazy. And I believe it was right...here!"

At the mention of 'here', Magnus gently wiggled his finger against the metal plate where the little scout's belly button would be.

And that made Bee lose it and scream laughter like a little sparkling. He was actually laughing so much that he started emitting little chirps and clicks like a newborn sparkling. _"AAAAAAAHHHH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! PLEASE MAGNUS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! STAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

Magnus kept tickling the little scout until he saw they were tears in the corners of his tightly shut optics. He smirked at the youngling as he fell limp to the ground after he was released. "Now..." he looked up at Smokescreen, who gulped loudly. "It's your turn."

Smokey made a mad dash to the exit but in less than a second, he was grabbed and pinned to the ground. It was then that he regretted not making a run for it sooner when Magnus was distracted in tickling Bee.

He tried to talk his way out of this, but Magnus didn't give him a chance to speak. Instead, he vigorously tickled his underarms and belly just like Magnus was previously attacked.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! M-MAGNU-HU-HU-HUS! AAAAHHH! PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! T-THAT TICKLES TOO-HOO-HOO-HOO MUCH!"

Magnus didn't answer. He just kept tickling the young bot, exploring other different spots that he guessed were also ticklish. And then he quickly discovered the youngling's worst spot: his door wings.

Ultra Magnus was amazed that he didn't have to do much to Smokey's door wings to get him to lose it. All he had to do was stroke over the sensitive surface, especially where they connected to his back.

The second Smokescreen felt fingers stroke over that super sensitive spot on his door wings, he shrieked like a femme and screamed laughter. "AAAAAAAAAHA-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE DON'T! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE NOT THE-HE-HE-HE-HERE! I-I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HAKE IT!"

Magnus kept his tickle torture up for a little while longer until he saw that Smokescreen was sobbing through his laughter. Only then did he finally stop and release the youngling.

"Now then, you know what happens when you mess with an Autobot commanding officer," Ultra Magnus said as he smirked down upon the two tired younglings.

_"This...This isn't over!" _Bee said tiredly. _"I wanna rematch!" _He suddenly lunged at Magnus again and attacked his belly with wiggling servos.

Magnus jolted with a funny shrieked and suddenly fell on his back again. He shrieked again and laughed louder when Smokescreen suddenly joined in again, going for his underarms.

It soon became an all out tickle fight between the three Autobots. But in the end, Magnus got the upper hand as he was able to tickle both mischievous younglings at the same time with each hand.

But despite being tickle tortured, Magnus was actually grateful for this experience. Not only did it brighten up his mood entirely, but it also made him completely forget about being homesick. He also felt something that he never felt in such a long time. He felt this sense of playfulness.

For nearly an hour, all three Bots were engaged in an all out tickle war with each other. But what they didn't know was that Optimus Prime was secretly watching them from the corner of the exit door. He heard their crazy laughter from outside the hall, including Magnus', which he hadn't heard in such a long time.

He was glad that his two younglings were able to make Magnus feel more welcomed and happy. Then he quietly left the scene so he wouldn't interrupt their childish fun and games.

**THE END**


End file.
